1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a control panel assembly for a washing machine, by which a user controls an operation of the washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is a representative home appliance for removing filth or dirt attached to a laundry using a reaction between water and detergent. A control panel is provided to a front side or topside of the washing machine to enable a user to operate the corresponding washing machine. Recently, in order to enhance an exterior beauty of a washing machine, a decoration is provided to the control panel as well as various keys and buttons.
However, in case of providing the decoration, a control panel size increases despite the enhanced exterior beauty of the washing machine. Moreover, as an assembly structure of the decoration and control panel is complicated, the decoration has difficulty in being assembled to the control panel, thereby reducing productivity thereof.